A New Beginning
by mysteryyoungster
Summary: The Seven Demon Lords have begun to spread their destruction across the Digital World. To prevent this six humans have been given an egg/s of the Royal Knights, and the sixth is forced to find his own digimon. Will they be able to defeat the demon lords?


hey guys...this my third fanfic...first time on digimon...i hope you guys like it...its based on completely new characters...so here goes nothing

* * *

In the Digital World:

Multiple digimons screamed as they suddenly turned into Digimon as their data was absorbed by seven beings in the world.

"This is just too easy," Barbamon, one of the Seven Demon Lords, laughed.

"I agree. I want a challenge," said Daemon, another one of the Demon Lords.

"I wonder what Yggdrasil is doing. I would've expected it (_A/N: Don't know what gender Yggadrasil is) _to do something about this," Beelzemon, another Demon Lord, said.

"Whatever. Let us enjoy our freedom and continue our destruction," Lilithmon, the only female Demon Lord, said.

"Yes, let's," Leviamon, another Demon Lord, said.

"Let's go," Lucemon, the last of the Seven Demon Lords, said, as he charged forward, ready to continue the extermination. The others followed him.

* * *

In the center of the Digital World:

"This can't be happening," Yggdrasil said. "I must call upon some help, but five Royal Knights have become eggs. I hope the others are okay."

He began to think, for he knew if he didn't do something, the Digital World would be destroyed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but this is my last hope," the god of the Digital World said.

He opened a portal that showed present-day Tokyo. "I have to call upon the humans," it said.

* * *

In Tokyo:

It was crowded in the supermarket. A crowd began forming in the middle of the market.

Three boys, covered with bruises, were defending themselves against multiple teens. The three boys were surrounding three girls. They refused to fight against those teens. The girls began crying.

The eldest of the three boys, Sieg, yelled, "Leave these girls alone. They don't wanna go with you," he yelled.

One of the teens retorted, "It's not their choice. And I'm gonna kill them. They slapped the boss's face."

"Yes it is. Who the hell are you to decide what they can do," yelled another one of the defending boys, Kai. His feet began to wabble.

"Don't give up, yet bud," said the youngest of the three boys, Ryo. He was Sieg's little brother.

"Don't worry. I ain't," Kai replied.

"I'm sick of this bullshit," one of the angry teens yelled. He charged at the girls with a knife. Ryo caught his hand inches before it hit one of the girl's stomach. "We didn't fight back because we weren't going to fight for ourselves. But if you try hurting others, then we won't hold back."

The teen groaned in pain as he dropped his knife and there was a crack. "You guys, I think we can fight back since they started to attack the girls. So, we're fighting to protect the girls, not ourselves," Ryo said.

Kai and Sieg smiled. The "villains" looked at the three boys and they all charged toward the three boys.

* * *

Half-an-hour later:

Ryo lay on his back on the ground covered with multiple bruises. Kai, also covered with bruises, walked over him and extended his arm. Ryo took it and got up. Sieg yelled, "I think we're done."

Around them lay the bodies of multiple teens. "You girls okay," Kai asked the three girls, giving a big cheesy smile.

"Thanks a lot," Ino, one of the girls, replied.

"We're only defending our girlfriends. No need to thank us, okay," Sieg said, smiling.

"Thanks a lot," Kairi replied. She was Sieg's girlfriend.

"You okay, Hikari," Ryo asked.

"I'm okay thanks to you," Ryo's girlfriend replied.

At the exact same moment, all three girls slapped their boyfriends.

"What the hell was that for," all three boys yelled.

"For getting hurt so bad," all three girls replied. Their eyes became teary.

All three boys gave a weak smile. They each hugged their girlfriend.

All of a sudden all six of them disappeared, leaving the ambulance that had just arrived speechless.

* * *

In the center of the Digital World:

All six of them suddenly appeared in front of Yggdrasil.

"What just happened," Kai asked, as he and the others realized they weren't in Tokyo. "And what the hell happened to our injuries?"

Yggdrasil greeted them. "You are in the Digital World. I have healed your injures. And before you ask anything, let me explain what has happened. The Seven Demon Lords have each escaped from their imprisonment and are causing havoc in the digital world. Many digimon are turning into data. And many of my loyal subordinates, the Royal Knights, were defeated by the Seven Demon Lords. Please, help us." A tear dropped from Yggrdasil.

Sieg looked at everyone, and they all nodded. "We accept. We watched the Digimon show before. We all did, and if this is real, then we don't want anymore digimon to be hurt."

"Yeah. I mean we just got here, but we still wanna help no matter what," Kairi replied.

"Thank you so much," Yggdrasil replied.

"So, how can we help," Ryo asked.

"I have seven eggs with me. They should each respond to you guys," the god of the Digital World.

Yggdrasil telepathically brought the six digieggs into the room. Each one began to float toward their respective owner. However, something strange occurred. Two eggs floated toward Sieg and Hikari, and none to Ryo.

Ryo looked shocked. "Am I unworthy for the eggs," he thought to himself.

Each egg hatched. Sieg's eggs hatched into Agumon and Gabumon. Kairi's egg hatched into Kudamon. Kai's egg hatched into Guilomon. Ino's egg hatched into Veemon. And finally, Hikari's egg hatched into two Dracomons. (_A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't find out all of the baby stages, so I just made them all rookies.)_

"Umm, how come I didn't get any," Ryo asked, with a bit of uneasiness in his voice.

"I'm sorry. But two of the five knights that sacrificed themselves were actually a fusion of two digimon. Would you like to go home?" Yggdrasil asked.

Ryo opened his mouth to answer, but Kai answered, "He'll stay with us. He can help us out every once in a while."

"Very well then. You guys must travel around and digivolve your partners to their most powerful form in order to defeat the Seven Demon Lords. I cannot help you once you start this journey for I must do what I can as well. And beware. The Seven Demon Lords will send powerful minions in order to defeat you, so be on your guard."

"Don't worry about us," Sieg smiled. "We got this."

"Let's go," Kairi said, as she held Sieg's hand.

"I'll send you to a village where there is a Piximon. He'll tell you everything that you need to know and he'll give you your digivices for your digimon. Be careful," the god of the Digital World said.

They all nodded, as they disappeared.

* * *

well thaz my first chapter...i hope you guys like it...so plze review...and im open to any suggestions...so like yea...and don't forget to review

And the six humans and their digimon sudde


End file.
